blizzardheartandsparkflightfandomcom-20200215-history
Blizzardheart
Blizzardheart is the protagonist of Blizzardheart's Story. Physical appearance Blizzardheart is a long-furred black she-cat with light yellow eyes, a scar on her cheek, two scars on her chest and a notch in one of her ears. She also has white markings on her chest, paws and tail. Personality As an apprentice, she is shown to be more serious and detached from her own and others' emotions than the other apprentices. She also tends to ignore her surroundings pretty often, only focusing on what is important, as is seen when she ends up falling into the river while trying to catch a fish. Blizzardpaw has a pretty good relationship with her mentor Magpiestream due to his fairly easy-going nature. Despite her withdrawn nature, she is shown to be able to joke around and jokingly brag with her siblings. She has good expectations for her future, and is slightly condescending towards the apprentices that aren't related to her, unable to wrap her head around how Fogpaw is so interested in other cats' affairs. She grows more insightful as she ages. Blizzardheart's personality at first isn't too different from her apprentice self, but as she grows she becomes more and more sarcastic towards other cats. She also becomes more social, and even gets a few acquaintances. She's not as condescending, serious or apathetic as she was before, and actually becoming interested in what's going on in Galeclan. However, she is still not that active, and prefers to watch from the sidelines, at least until she finds Fogflight's fur in nearly dead Spidertail's claws, which is when she decides to take action. Upon her exile, she becomes increasingly spiteful due to her increasing hopelessness and isolation. She becomes emotionally detached again, only focusing on her own survival, even going so far as killing her own brother because he didn't let her share some of his food. Afterwards, she goes in denial, desperately trying to block out the memory of Spidertail and her evil deeds, and completely breaks down when she finally realizes that she's not an innocent bystander anymore, becoming volatile and blaming everyone else for what she's become. In the Dark Forest, she resigns to her fate, becoming completely emotionless. Biography Blizzardkit is born to Darkstorm and Minnowstream along with her siblings Dawnkit and Spiderkit. As an apprentice, she has a good relationship with her mentor Magpiestream, and is best at hunting and swimming. She occasionally talks to her siblings and parents, as well as other apprentices. She witnesses the gruesome death of a fellow apprentice Wigeonpaw by a fox, which haunts her for a few days afterwards. She also starts getting dreams from Dark Forest with cryptic omens, which she only figures out later in her warriorhood. She also begins to be kind of afraid of them due to her mentor's warnings about them. On the night of her warrior vigil, she sees Sleetwhisker returning through the camp entrance, even though she never saw her leave. This, along with her strange behavior, creeps her out, and she begins to suspect that there's something under the surface. She fights in a battle against Hazeclan, which initiated it due to their Clanmates' bodies being found on the border, and she gains her notch during that battle. During her warrior moons, she becomes acquaintances with Fogflight and Firestorm, the latter of which, along with Spidertail, wants to figure out the mystery behind what's going on with Sleetwhisker. One day, the three follow her and they end up spying on Sandfang's and Magpiestream's conversation along with her, which reveals that Sandfang has had connections with Dark Forest. Later on Blizzardheart witnesses Hailwatcher's murder of Sandfang in her dream, and then finds out it actually happened, which freaks her out. She gets a few more ominous warnings in her dreams, and she's frustrated about them because she can't do anything. However, she begins to feel she has a sort of advantage over her Clanmates when Hailwatcher actually tells her when and where the next murder takes place. She goes there with Firestorm, and almost bails out, but ends up finding out that Fogflight attempted to murder Spidertail. She tells this to Herringstar and gets exiled. A few moons later Spidertail joins her due to being accused of being Blizzardheart's accomplice. He gets sick with greencough, and she killls him because he refused to share some of his food with her. A few more moons afterwards, she gets invited back to Galeclan under the leadership of Owlstar. She realizes that nobody would accept her if they knew what she did to Spidertail, so she kills herself with deathberries. Relationships Trivia Category:GaleClan members